Destination: Anywhere
by CompliCait
Summary: Song fic. A retelling of the first three volumes of the manga to the tune of Jon Bon Jovi's Destination: Anywhere.
1. Destination: Anywhere

Warnings: Spoilers through volume three of the manga.  
Notes: You should begin reading with the start of the music. Lyrics precede action, though both should take place simultaneously. If paced correctly (and sorry, you need to be listening to the song to do this), it times out pretty damned nicely, if I do say so myself. If you don't own this song, you can sample it from Amazon, purchase the album online or in (some) stores, or download the track from sites like Napster or iTunes (not that I actually expect anyone to shell out cash just to read one fan fic). I do recommend the album as a whole, though. I find it matches the mood of the series very well. If you aren't comfortable with this way of reading it, please skip to the "extended version" instead.  
Disclaimer: "Destination: Anywhere" is owned by Jon Bon Jovi; appearing on his solo album of the same name. Yellow is owned by Makoto Tateno; published in English by Digital Manga, Inc. Lyrics taken from Songme.

**Destination: Anywhere**

(Guitar intro)

Light streams in through the uncovered window as Taki dresses. It is morning, but the only sound to be heard is the quiet rustling of fabric on body. He buttons his jacket from the top down. One button and then the next. It's nearly time to go as he stalls, savoring these last few moments. At last he brings his hands up to his ear gently.

_Hey babe, it's me parked outside your house _

It's probably cold outside, but Taki doesn't feel it. All he feels as he steps out of the building is his conviction.

_I know that he's asleep, so listen to me now _

"I will protect you," he thinks.

"I love you."

"From now on, no matter what... I won't let anyone..."

_Darlin', I'm tired of living just in your dreams _

"Even though I couldn't say it once."

"No matter what happens."

_I'm getting out _

"I won't let anyone..."

_You know we both sold our souls _

Taki reaches the overpass where the car is parked, waiting for him.

_We're just growing old in this sleepy, dead-end town _

An arm reaches out and grabs his. The car door opens and he steps through...

Gone.

_Destination anywhere - Name the place, I'll be there _

Goh sits at the bar dejectedly. A man walks through the door. They exchange greetings and size each other up.

Goh. Taki.

_Pack a bag and we're out of here - let's run _

Their chemistry is immediate.

Taki stands over the other and offers his hand. A partnership.

_Baby, we both been running uphill for too long _

The warehouse is cold, dark and packed with boxes. Taki and Goh, paired in black, search stealthily. A job.

_We both settled for something, got nothing _

At home, Goh sneezes and Taki offers him something to drink.

_And we both know that it's wrong _

Goh takes Taki's mouth instead.

_Go on admit it if we lived it _

Taki looks into Goh's eyes stiffly.

_I'm leaving, get your boots and come on _

Almost pain as they create space between them.

_I've got my coat and my keys _

Partners and nothing more. Lean on each other. Save each other.

_I need you next to me then I'm gone, come on _

Fight with each other, but never love each other...

Never get close.

_Destination anywhere - Name the place and I'll be there _

Another case, another day. Taki rifles through a barren apartment, as Goh distracts their target. Taki is caught; shot in the leg by a desperate man.

_Pack a bag and we're out of here - let's run _

Saved by Goh, only to be shot himself from behind.

As Goh lays bleeding in Taki's arms he offers himself again. "Taki... Buzz off."

_Destination anywhere - Left or right, I don't care _

Taki panics as he rushes Goh down the fire escape. He won't abandon the other. He curses himself for his foolishness. The sun is setting as they fall to the ground in a heap.

_Baby we'll just disappear like the sun, ooh... _

The two lay in each others' arms on the ground. Bleeding; spent, as Taki ponders his regrets.

"Ah... I wish I told him that before..."

(Guitar solo)

Lived for another day they eat breakfast together when a young man walks through the door, introducing himself as Kei, Goh's former partner, and creating new tension between the two men.

"You know, Taki? Maybe you're jealous?"

Taki nearly cracks and Goh nearly has him. Terrible secrets and painful memories.

They are left only with a warning:

"...Don't share a bed, you two."

_When these wheels spin, baby they can all eat our dust _

Another day, another job. A dead doctor. A cryptic warning.

Two lizards, "Don't forget."

The past has caught up.

_As far as I'm concerned, this whole town lost its nuts _

Taki's time is running out. He embraces a bleeding Goh. His mind is made up as he flees out the door.

_We won't be here when they put us down _

Taki leans his head back, defeated, as Mizuki clings to him desperately.

_It's our big chance, I'm calling you now _

_They'll never let us go unless we try _

Taki steps quietly down the hallway. His pace is slow. He knows what he wants to say, but he doesn't know how to say it. He stands before the final barrier between them; a door.

_I'm tired of living just to die _

The bedroom door opens and Goh embraces Taki; relieved, sad.

_We're getting out of here, destination anywhere _

Taki finally understands. He pulls away from Goh and takes the other man's face in his hands. Goh's eyes open wide...

(Pause)

Their lips meet.

_Destination anywhere - Name the place and I'll be there _

The barrier is broken. All of that wasted time melts away as two men embrace in the soft silence of night.

_Pack a bag and we're out of here - let's run _

They become one in each others' arms. For the briefest moment "they" are the only ones in the world. They've reached each other at last...

_Destination anywhere - Left or right, I don't care _

The next morning Taki is walking away from Goh, his earring the only message left behind:

"Don't follow," but Goh knows something now.

_Maybe we'll just disappear chase the sun _

As he is left behind he understands. For the first time in his life Goh makes up his mind to fight.

_Come on, come on, come on_

Fight to keep something; someone. He chases.

(Guitar out)

Running after that fleeing car the men exchange looks. Determination, love.

"I am so glad that I could love you," Taki's eyes say.

"...More than anyone... I don't want to lose him as a partner..." Goh's cry.

Their memories of the year they have spent together ring in their ears and the memories of the night they shared weigh on their hearts.

"So I don't forget you..."

"Taki."

"And..."

"I love you, Taki."

"And I, you."

"I had no plans to fall in love."

"I love you... Goh."

"...And took... Every last ounce of love I gave..."

"I will never forget."

End.

9/1/06


	2. Extended Version

Warnings: Spoilers through volume three of the manga.  
Notes: Extended version (for the folks who don't have the song to listen to while reading). This time, the writing is matched better to the lyrics and can affect both what comes before and after them. As a consolation there is more content in this one.  
Disclaimer: "Destination: Anywhere" is owned by Jon Bon Jovi; appearing on his solo album of the same name. Yellow is owned by Makoto Tateno; published in English by Digital Manga, Inc. Lyrics taken from Songme.

**Destination: Anywhere - Extended Version**

Light streams in through the uncovered window as Taki dresses. It is morning, but the only sound to be heard is the quiet rustling of fabric on body. He buttons his jacket from the top down. One button and then the next. It's nearly time to go as he stalls, savoring these last few moments. At last he brings his hands up to his ear gently.

_Hey babe, it's me parked outside your house _

_I know that he's asleep, so listen to me now _

It's probably cold outside, but Taki doesn't feel it. All he feels as he steps out of the building is his conviction.

"I will protect you," he thinks. "I love you."

In all this time it took until now for him to come to understand. The clarity gives him strength. His steps bring him further from where he wants to be, but that's okay. This is where he needs to go. This is what he needs to do.

_Darlin', I'm tired of living just in your dreams _

_I'm getting out _

"Even though I couldn't say it once," his only regret.

His eyes reflect a fondness, a mind that made up. "From now on, no matter what... I won't let anyone..."

_You know we both sold our souls _

_We're just growing old in this sleepy, dead-end town _

Taki reaches the overpass where the car is parked, waiting for him. Mizuki's arm reaches out and grabs his. The door opens and he steps through.

He's gone.

_Destination anywhere - Name the place, I'll be there _

_Pack a bag and we're out of here - let's run _

Goh sits at the bar dejectedly. His only real company his sorrow. His lover, his partner, has abandoned him. He vows never to trust again.

A man walks through the door. They exchange greetings and size each other up. Two gorgeous men in the prime of their lives. One gay: Goh. One straight: Taki. Their chemistry is immediate.

Taki stands over Goh and offers his hand. A partnership.

_Baby, we both been running uphill for too long _

_We both settled for something, got nothing _

_And we both know that it's wrong _

The warehouse is cold, dark and packed with boxes. Taki and Goh, paired in black, search stealthily. A job.Their job. Find the drugs, steal the drugs, get paid. Tonight they depart empty-handed.

At home, Goh sneezes and Taki offers him something to drink.Goh takes Taki's mouth instead, but Taki only looks into Goh's eyes stiffly.

Almost pain as they create space between them. Partners and nothing more. Lean on each other. Save each other.Fight with each other, but never love each other; never get close.

_Go on admit it if we lived it _

_I'm leaving, get your boots and come on _

Jealous lovers and unreturned advances. Goh gives, but Taki doesn't take. He won't believe that the feelings are real for either of them.

"To become lovers, sexual preferences must match."

_I've got my coat and my keys _

_I need you next to me then I'm gone, come on _

When Taki is kidnapped by one jealous lover, Goh throws his relationship away to save him. When Taki is attacked protecting their only link in their case, Goh throws the haul away to have him returned. His kisses are met with punches. His wandering hands met with the barrel of a gun.

"No matter how deeply someone loves another..."

When Goh needs Taki to save him in return, the man obliges. He'll spare no effort to find and free the man from corrupt cops or fight his way through any brawl to keep his partner safe.

They would live for each other and die for each other, but love each other?

"...Perhaps there is a love that cannot be shared in bed."

_Destination anywhere - Name the place and I'll be there _

_Pack a bag and we're out of here - let's run _

Another case, another day. Taki rifles through a barren apartment as Goh distracts their target. Taki is caught and shot in the leg by a desperate man. He is saved by Goh, only to be shot himself from behind.

As Goh lays bleeding in Taki's arms he offers himself again. "Taki... Buzz off."

_Destination anywhere - Left or right, I don't care _

Taki panics as he rushes Goh down the fire escape. He won't abandon the other. He curses himself for his foolishness. They fall to the ground in a heap. The sun sets as the two lay in each others' arms on the ground; bleeding, spent.

Taki ponders his regrets. "Ah... I wish I told him that before... That I..."

_Baby we'll just disappear like the sun, ooh... _

Lived for another day they eat breakfast together when a young man walks through the door, introducing himself as Kei, Goh's former partner. Invading the space between them and creating new tension between the two men.

"You know, Taki? Maybe you're jealous?"

Taki nearly cracks and Goh nearly has him. Terrible secrets and painful memories.

"What if I... became one with you. Could something change?"

Kei's jealousy breaks and Taki has to save them both.

"I wonder if I'd ever let you know everything about me."

They are left only with a warning: "...Don't share a bed, you two."

_When these wheels spin, baby they can all eat our dust _

_As far as I'm concerned, this whole town lost its nuts _

Another day, another job. A dead doctor. A cryptic warning.

Two lizards, "Don't forget."

The past has caught up. Taki's time is running out. Forces are at work beyond his control and he has to act soon, or all will be lost.

Taki embraces a bleeding Goh.

"He's bleeding because of me."

His mind is made up and he flees out the door.

"I can't let him... be taken away from me like that."

_We won't be here when they put us down _

It all comes back to this. Sandfish. One regretful decision a boy is forced to make haunting him for six long years. A dead girl, a broken family. His broken family.

Taki leans his head back, defeated, as Mizuki clings to him desperately.

"I won't let you leave again."

Taki has made his decision.

"If I stay with you..."

_It's our big chance, I'm calling you now _

_They'll never let us go unless we try _

Taki steps quietly down the hallway. His pace is slow. He knows what he wants to say, but he doesn't know how to say it. He stands before the final barrier between them; a door.

_I'm tired of living just to die _

_We're getting out of here, destination anywhere _

The bedroom door opens and Goh embraces Taki; relieved, sad.

Taki finally understands. He pulls away from Goh and takes the other man's face in his hands...

Goh's eyes open wide as their lips meet.

_Destination anywhere - Name the place and I'll be there _

_Pack a bag and we're out of here - let's run _

The barrier is broken as the two men reach each other at last. All of that wasted time melts away as they embrace in the soft silence of night. They become one in each others' arms. For the briefest moment "they" are the only ones in the world.

_Destination anywhere - Left or right, I don't care _

The next morning Taki is walking away from Goh, his earring the only message left behind: "Don't follow," but Goh knows something now.

_Maybe we'll just disappear chase the sun _

_Come on, come on, come on_

As he is left behind, he understands. For the first time in his life Goh makes up his mind to fight.

Fight to keep something; someone. He after that fleeing car the men exchange looks. Determination, love.

"I am so glad that I could love you," Taki's eyes say.

"...More than anyone... I don't want to lose him as a partner..." Goh's cry.

Their memories of the year they have spent together ring in their ears and the memories of the night they shared weigh on their hearts.

"So I don't forget you..."

"Taki."

"And..."

"I love you, Taki."

"And I, you."

"I had no plans to fall in love."

"I love you... Goh."

"...And took... Every last ounce of love I gave..."

"I will never forget."

End.

9/1/06


End file.
